Welcome Home, Yuu!
by Moonlit Innocence
Summary: Kanda is beaten down, tired, and in an incredibly irratated mood from a failed mission. What happens when you throw an annoying redhead into the mix? Read and find out ;D


Kanda collapsed into the small riverboat with an exhausted sigh. He didn't have the energy to stand anymore, drained from him by the countless numbers of akuma that had berated his team during the mission. Seriously, it was ridiculous how many there were, seeing as the supposed phenomenon caused by the supposed innocence was just an abnormally large bear that was killing a bunch of idiotic villagers.

And _they _had the balls to contact the Order and complain about their dumbass problems.

Anyways, he guessed that the Earl was just trying to throw them off the trail of the real innocence. Or tire out and separate all the exorcists. If it was either of those reasons, Kanda had to give him props, even if he was trying to destroy the world.

What? You have to admit it _was_ a good plan.

The akuma had swarmed his team the minute they stepped foot in the small town. He had immediately activated Mugen, Marie and Krory doing the same to their respective weapons. And so it had begun.

The fight lasted for God knows how long, the akuma ranging from Level 1 to Level 3 (thankfully, only one Level 3 showed up and they not-so-easily brought it down working as a team). The only casualties were three Finders (not surprisingly) and no Noah decided to make an appearance, thank goodness. If one of them had decided to show up, they would've been doomed.

The battle left them all weak and injured; the Finders on site were able to carry them to a nearby hospital in the next town over that was loyal to the Order. Kanda, himself, healed quickly due to his lotus, but, as far as he knew, Marie was still in a coma while Krory's broken leg and right hand were on the verge of mending. He felt slightly bad for leaving Marie, but as long as that Krory was friends with Moyashi, he would get no sympathy from Kanda Yuu.

He perceived a jolt as the boat hit the cement wall where the entrance was. He groaned slightly as it reverberated through his sore body. It seemed to him that his flower could heal injuries, but it could not rejuvenate his over-worked muscles.

Snarling at an unfortunate Finder who tried to help him, he was able to stand up on his own and began to slowly trudge up the stairs. It took him forever. Dammit, why did this place have to have so many stairs? At least he didn't have to waste more time reporting to Komui, seeing as he already did through his golem.

When he reached the top, he took a left towards his room, but then stopped himself at the sound of his growling stomach. He cursed inwardly. He _really _didn't want to go to the dining hall. Of course, a nice hot plate of soba noodles did sound appealing; he was just worried about who he would meet along the way. More accurately, a certain red-headed idiot. Lavi was sure to ask a bunch of stupid questions about his mission that he didn't have the energy or patience to answer. Should he really risk it?

His stomach answered for him, so he decided to threaten Lavi with Mugen if he thought now was a good time to instigate him. He rested his hand on the handle of his trusty katana, just in case.

As he strode down the hallway, he was surprised to see not one person around. Actually, it wasn't that surprising; it was probably three in the morning. At least he knew Jerri would be up, he always is when exorcists return from missions. He loved to cook for everyone, even if it was an ungodly hour.

He turned into the large room where members of the Black Order ate and hustled over to the window where he could smell a mouthwatering aroma. He eagerly called out to the eccentric cook and was met with a bright smile.

"Hey, honey! I heard you just got back from a mission so I made your favorite!" He cried out in that annoying voice of his and slid a plate full of steaming soba toward Kanda. Ignoring Jerri's questions about his mission, he grabbed the plate and hurried as fast as his aching legs could carry him to a table in the corner.

He sat down with a relieved sigh and placed the tray delicately on the flat surface. He unhooked Mugen from his belt and leaned it against the side of the table. He, then proceeded to, for lack of a better term, stuff his face. The warm feeling of the food settling in his stomach made him slightly less irritable.

Slightly.

It was at that moment, just as he was about to take another bite, when an unbearably loud cry resounded throughout the room.

"Yuu-chan!"

Before Kanda had time to react, a pair of long arms wound around his waist and a face nuzzled into the small of his back. He tensed and wished dearly that his sharp and deadly katana was within his grasp so he could shove it in the ball of annoyingness currently ranting into his shirt. He growled and tried to get free, but he was weak and Lavi was stronger than he looked. Kanda decided to let the baka usagi run his mouth off until he got bored. He tuned him out and thought about how nice it would be when he fell into his soft bed and got a well-deserved rest after that horrendous mission.

Abruptly, the words pouring out of Lavi's mouth stopped and he loosened his grip on Kanda. He slowly backed away and Kanda turned around to glare at him. The look on the redhead's face made him freeze and rethink what he was just about to say. Before he could, though, Lavi spoke softly, staring at the ground.

"I missed you…" Those three words made Kanda immediately regret every bad thought he had had about Lavi ever since getting back from his assignment. He reached out and pulled the redhead into his arms, embracing him tightly. In turn, Lavi's hands once again snaked around his middle and he buried his face in Kanda's chest.

Kanda just held him close, the separation from his redheaded idiot finally catching up to him. They hadn't seen each other in about two months and he found that he really had missed Lavi, more than he would care to admit. The stupid Bookman had nosed his way into his heart over the course of their relationship and it seemed as if he wasn't going leaving anytime soon.

Not that he wanted him to.

No, he wished with all his being for Lavi to stay. If he was gone… he didn't know what he would do. Probably become a cold, heartless monster again. Kanda didn't want that to happen.

As he pressed his lips against Lavi's, he realized just how important the usagi was to him. Lavi was like his sun; when he comes up, everything just seems a bit… brighter. Even though he can be annoying as hell, Kanda can also be annoying as hell. Just in a different way. Maybe that's where the phrase 'opposites attract' comes from.

If you want to be cliché about it.

Of course, the first time he met Lavi, he thought he was the most obnoxious person ever to walk this earth (aside from Moyashi). The first words out of his mouth were:

"_Are you Yu? Wow! You look just like a girl!" _

Kanda did _not _take that one well.

That meeting almost ended with Lavi's head rolling across the floor. If Reever hadn't stopped him, that ginger brat would've been history.

After that, they had been put on a lot of the same missions together (Komui's doing; he wanted everyone to be the 'bestest of friends'… like hell _that's _going to happen) and he found himself opening up a bit to him.

It was like he was in-.

"I love you." Kanda said, in a sudden realization. His eyes widened in surprise as if he couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth.

That's the problem with Kanda; he never thinks; he just does.

When Lavi gaped at him, he turned his head to the side, blushing. Lavi's hands slid off his face and came to rest in his lap. Kanda pushed him away gently and backed up a foot, putting some distance in between them.

Damn, he shouldn't have said that.

You see, Kanda, on the outside, is a complete bastard that all the Finders hate and gets everyone else around him riled up, especially Allen. But, deep inside (really deep), he is just a regular guy with regular feelings who wants the same things that others want. Including love. (He also has a fetish for anything cute. But, if you tell him that, he will probably cut you in half with Mugen.)

Aka, Kanda is really a big ball of fluff on the inside. You just have to dig _really _deep to reach it.

So, while Kanda was sulking in his own little world, a smile was spreading across the face of the young Bookman. It just grew wider when he saw the state of inner turmoil Kanda was in. The redhead slowly scooted forward, careful to avoid drawing the attention of the other man. Then, when he was close enough, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and effectively sat himself down in his lap.

Kanda turned his head and glared at the redhead, hating the loss of his personal space. Although, when Lavi smashed their lips together, he wasn't complaining. He was surprised at first, but soon reached up and cupped Lavi's face as the other tightened his grip around his neck. Their lips moved together softly, neither of them really wanting to take it farther in the middle of the dining hall. When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together, breathing deeply.

"In case that didn't tell you, I love you, too." Lavi kissed him gently on the cheek and smirked. "You can be such an idiot sometimes, Yuu. This is just like-."

"I am _not _an idiot!" Kanda cried out indignantly. "You are, baka." He shoved Lavi off his lap, all gentleness gone. "And stop calling me that!" He stood up, grabbed Mugen and started to walk to the doorway. That is, until a hand wound itself in his hair and tugged lightly.

"Stop calling you what?" Lavi asked teasingly, focusing his attention on braiding Kanda's long, silky hair. It was just too damn fun to mess with.

"Don't act like you don't know what." He hissed, trying to make a quick get away, but Lavi refused to let go of his hair. "What the hell are you-? Hey!" He exclaimed, wrapping his fingers around his abused ponytail and yanking it free. "How many times do I have to tell you to _not _braid my fucking hair!"

"Language Kanda." He reprimanded. Then, a sly smile spread across his face and his eyes narrowed as he leaned to whisper in the other man's ear. "You know, I think I could use a little… _reminder _of why, exactly, I shouldn't braid your hair." He whispered suggestively, licking the shell of Kanda's ear. He bit the lobe lightly and teased it between his teeth.

In a flash, Lavi was thrown over Kanda's shoulder, laughing as the samurai hurriedly carried him out of the room towards his own sleeping quarters. All the weariness seeped out of his bones as he thought of the night ahead. He would show Lavi just how much he missed him.

With a mischievous grin plastered to his face, he hurried along the hallway, a new enthusiasm in his steps.

**Sooo… you like?**

**Please tell me if its good or not! Ya know… in a review… ;D**


End file.
